Love No One
by Holy Knight Margo
Summary: Spike.Faye - Faye Valentine, the "Valentine Fairy", loves no one. She loves walking over the guys' sad attempts until she gets a 'Spike' stuck in her foot.
1. Prologue

Love No One By: Zidane's Dagger  
  
A/N: Faye's POV...  
  
Prologue  
  
_Life is terrible,_  
  
I flicked a strand of dim colored hair out of my face.  
  
_Freedom is lost,_  
  
I closed my eyes for a moment to think.  
  
_There's no where to hide,_  
  
I bit my lip impatiently.  
  
_My fingers are crossed,  
_  
I sighed in disappointment.  
  
_And still I'm forced to see_  
  
I made a look of disgust.  
  
_Them fall in love with me._  
  
"No," I stuffed the wretched paper in my note book and threw it to the floor. "What's the point?" I mumbled in a displeased tone. "My lyrics are as pathetic as those sorry freaks." I dropped my head on my flattened pillow and turned out the light. "I don't want any guys messing with me, and still they find the sudden urge to be around me." I buried my face into the cushion under my very head. "They'll see..." I spat out the two muffled words into my pillow and sleep took over.  
  
A/N: Short, but it's just the prologue. Okie? - Please review. Hope you liked. 


	2. Third Tardy

Love No One By: Zidane's Dagger  
  
A/N: I'M BACK! Sorry if it doesn't turn out all that great. I think I'm losing my writing ability.... oO  
  
Chapter #1  
  
Brush. Scrub. Spit. Rinse. Repeat. Dry. Minty fresh. I threw on my yellow button-up tank top and shorts, along with some knee-high, white leg warmers, my black boots, and loosely tied a red scarf around my neck. A yellow headband was strapped on my aching head, holding my hair back. I tossed my hair and consumed a couple pain relievers for my head. Grabbing my bag of papers, notebooks, and much more junk, I ran down the steep stairs of the house. Swig some orange juice, and stuff some toast in my mouth, run out the door. Running, running, running------- ...no one around.  
  
"Holy..." I paused. "GGGHHH!!! Not again!!"  
  
I clenched my fists, and kicked at the gravel beneath my feet. "Stupid, stupid, stupid..." I mumbled to myself. "Need help?" asked an unfamiliar voice. I turned to see Spike Spiegel. He laughed in a mocking tone. "Yeah? And what's it to you??" I spat back at him. With each of my words, the tone of my voice grew higher-pitched and more aggravated. He spat, and then buried the spit in the gravel with his black sneaker. He snickered lightly, "So you're gonna choose to be late?" He took a few steps forward, "I could give you a ride you know." He jingled some keys around and tossed them up, caught them, spun them, did all kinds of weird tricks with them. I crossed my arms and gave him a scornful look. "No thanks..." I said sharply. He laughed as I turned to walk 15 miles to Greenbird High. (A/N: Hehe...that song is so funny... It's sad...but if you see the translated lyrics...you'll laugh XD)  
  
--------------

"Miss Valentine, I believe this is your third tardy this week." Mr. Birch said penetratingly. "This also happens to be your third day of school!!"  
  
"Oh...well, I...uh---" I looked over at Spike who was giving me a toothy grin, and swinging the key ring side to side on his UGLY finger. "Aggghhhh..." I gritted my teeth.  
  
"Well?" The short man questioned. "You think I give a damn if I'm tardy or not?" And with that I walked out the door and slammed it behind me. I couldn't help but smile at the possibilities of what that angered teacher could be doing now. I walked forth through the empty halls, with my clicking heels echoing after. He could be attacking students, or throwing things, or scratching the chalkboard, or ripping his tie, or-----  
  
"FAYE FAYE!!!" I turned around surprised.  
  
A wide smile is exactly what I saw. The red hair bounced up and down as the crazy girl with glasses ran towards me.  
  
"François...?" My lip twitched as she practically flew down the hall.  
  
"It's ED! Whatchya doin'??" Her squeaky voice inquired.  
  
"I'd like to ask you the same..." I watched as a humongo smile formed on her face.  
  
"I asked you first!" She brightly jumped around.  
  
I sighed, "I'm uh...skipping class."  
  
"Oooooooohh!!! Well I want you to meet my new friend!!" Her voice cracked as she spun, dazzlingly. "Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! You can come out nowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!! Little Faye won't bite yyyoooooooooooooooooooooou!"  
  
A skinny, average height boy slowly walked out. His red eyes had a blank look to them. He had a shy frown on his face, and he had plain black strands of hair hanging in his face. A white t-shirt, and some baggy brown pants were the main looks of him. He stood still for a moment with his arms hanging limp at his sides. A black watch was strapped around his left wrist. Ed looked back at me a giggled. Who was this kid?  
  
A/N: OOOOH!! Try to guess who it is!! I really was quite impressed with this idea actually, hehe... I didn't think I would find anyone to put with Ed. Some of my friends think it's odd though. I like it though. I'll try to update soon, Rose! You know I don't like to just stop after cliffhangers. 


End file.
